Heart Destroyer
by GoreslashDOW
Summary: There is a new weapon-meister pair with extraordinary powers. What will happen when they go into battle for the first time


"Hello Lord Death you called?"

"Heya there Maka. I want you and Soul to work with a new pair of students."

"Okay when will I see them?"

"They will be told to look for you tomorrow out in front of the DWMA."

"Okay Lord Death."

"Bye."

I was walking with my weapon up to a school called the DWMA. I was told to look for a

girl named Maka and a guy named Soul. While I was walking up the steps I saw them. A sandy haired girl standing with a white haired boy. I recognized him. So did my weapon, and he looked sour.

"Hey Soul!" I yelled out

"This is so uncool, do we really have to babysit the new pair." he said to the girl.

"So you're Maka I guess."

"Yes, what are your names?"

"I am James King, this is my weapon Heart Destroyer Evans."

"Evans?" she looked surprised, "You have a brother Soul?"

"Cousins." Soul and Heart said at the same time.

"Is there a kid up there? There is, who is that?" I said looking at a spike coming off the school.

"That's Black Star. He's probably going to fight you." Maka said

"Good, I haven't eaten a soul in a while." Heart said.

We all stared at him. "What? It was a joke." he said.

Black Star jumped and went flying. He overshot it some and hit a house behind us. He jumped

out of the house with a sword he yelled "Tsubaki, chain scythe mode." His sword turned into two small scythes connected with a chain.

"Hey that's kind of like you Heart." I said holding my hand out in his direction.

"Whatever." He said turning into a knife with a chain on the end. I looped it around my wrist,

grabbed the chain right above the loop, and started swinging it above my head.

"You'll have to be faster than that to beat Black Star." He said rushing at me. Once he got close

enough and when Heart was in the right position, I pulled on the chain from in between my hand and wrist as I swung it down. It cut a long shallow cut down Black Star's chest. Heart dug into the ground.

"That didn't hurt at all." Black Star said.

"Fine." I said. I took Heart's blade out of the ground and stabbed him in the shoulder. He cried out

in pain and clutched his shoulder. Tsubaki turned into her human form and put pressure on the shoulder. Black Star puts his hand on my chest. Why?

"Black Star Big Wave!"

He shoots me with his soul wavelength. I go flying. I hit the doors of the DWMA and go flying in.

Students gawk at me.

"Hello," I say woozily as I got up."I'm the new kid."

I wobbled still unsteady on my feet out the door. Heart had turned into his human form and

Tsubaki was carrying Black Star up to the school. We got him to the nurse's office and he was patched up. They said he should be okay, but he had to rest for awhile. After school, Maka said we could stay with them. She was telling us about the house. When we opened the door a woman jumped out yelling "Soul!" I dodged her attack, punched her in the gut, and slammed her to the ground while holding her down with my forearm across her neck.

Maka pulled me off of her saying,"It's okay this is just our house cat Blair. She is a cat with strong

magical powers, so she can take the form of a human."

"Oh, sorry. So where will me and Heart be sleeping?"

"You can sleep in the guest room."

"Okay, thanks."

After a dinner of spaghetti, me and Heart went up to the room for an early night. I went to sleep

on the floor, I sleep better that way. When I woke up in the morning someone was laying on top of me. I yelled "King's Sentence!" and shot whoever it was with my soul wavelength. When I got up I saw that it was Blair. Maka walked in.

"Hey I heard a noise what happ…" Maka said. She then looked from me to Blair who was

covered in books from the bookcase she hit. "What did you you do this time James?"

"Hey, I woke up with someone laying on me, didn't know who it was, and shot my soul

wavelength into them. Hey Heart, wake up!" The last part was directed at my weapon who was still asleep in the bed.

"What? Who is it? Oh yeah we are here. Yeah." He said sleepily.

"I got eggs when you're ready to come down." Maka said walking out of the room.

"Oh I love eggs. They're the best!" I said sarcastically.

5 Months later.

"This will be your first mission," Lord Death was saying,"You will hunt a Kishin that calls himself

Robin Hood. He fights with a bow and arrow. Maka will be going with you just in case."

"Okay."

We went to the place where he was said to be. He had a red hood and a really big bow with big

arrows. The fight was easy at first. I was able to block his arrows with Heart and it wasn't hurting Heart at all. Then it changed. An arrow was flying at me. Maka was sneaking up behind Robin. I held up Heart's chain to block the arrow. Turns out Robin was smarter than we thought. At first he wasn't pulling back his string all the way. The arrow broke the chain and went through my chest.

"No, James!" Maka yelled out.

"Please don't, don't b… b." I said before everything went dark.

Third Person

The funeral was the saddest thing Maka had ever been to. Everyone was wearing black. There

were tears in everybody's eyes. Maka could barely concentrate on anything. She started to distance herself from her friends. One day during class she heard yelling outside. She looked beside her and Black Star was still there so it wasn't him. She was able to hear what it was about when they got a little closer.

"I told you to tell them…!

"I tried to, I got hit in the heart!"

"It took an hour to dig us out!"

First Person

I couldn't get Heart to understand.

"You didn't say anything!"

"I died faster than you! And, why can't I control my new power?"

"Because, mine is weaker, not as good for combat."

We charged through the doors of the classroom. Stein looked up. "Ah yes, James and Heart. I

thought you were like that. Please sit down. Everyone, we have a new lesson today. Today we will learn about the Sol'Alfa."

"What?!" everyone in the class yelled out.

"The Sol'Alfa are a though to be extinct race of weapons and meisters. They were able to, the

first time they died but only the first time, to resurrect themselves and get a new power. The powers for weapons were more suited for combat, but the powers of the meisters were more out of combat. Most of the time the meister's could easily control their powers, but the weapon's powers were harder to control. What are your powers James and Heart?"

"FIRE!" Heart yelled.

" _I have telepathy."_ I said in everyone's mind.

"I am the one who will transcend god, not you." Black Star said,"Fight me."

"Okay fine, let's go outside."

"The weapons are also stronger." Stein said to himself,"This should be interesting."

They walked outside. Tsubaki turned into her giant shuriken.

"Heart, to me!" James said. Heart turned into a floating ball of what looked like liquid silver. When

Black Star threw Tsubaki, I put out his hands and Heart spread out to be a shield and Tsubaki bounced off.

"Did you do that?" James asked.

"No I think that was you."

"Huh."

"Tsubaki chain scythe mode." Black Star yelled. "Trap Star!"

"Oh crap!" I said. Heart turned into wings and I quickly rose into the air. I took some

of Heart and turned it into a gun like Liz and Patty. I shot at Black Star because Black Star was concentrating on his trap. He fell and was wrapped up in his own trap. Heart turned into a hoverboard and a sword. I floated down and put his sword at Black Star's throught.

"I win."

Everybody clapped. As I was walking away Black Star ran up to him.

"I never said I was finished." Black Star said."Black Star Big Wave!"

"Not again." I thought as I went flying. "Heart!"

"Yeah!" He turned into the flouting silver ball again. He flew up and caught me. I turned him into a

big machine gun and rapidly fired at Black Star. I then turned him into a taser rod and knocked Black Star out with a jolt of electricity. He fell down and I turned Heart into a hoverboard again. I caught Black Star and set him down gently.

"Hey when should we find out what our soul resonance is." asked Heart back in his human form.

"Hmm, I don't know." I said, "Maybe sometime tomorrow.

"Sounds good."

We walked into the school just chatting away little knowing an old "friend" was watching us.

The next day

"Soul resonance."

BOOM. Just like last time I couldn't control it and it exploded in my face. I was getting better but I

still couldn't get a handle on it.

"So still working on it?" a voice said from the shadows.

"Who's there?" I turned to where the voice was.

"You know who I am. I'm an old friend." the voice came from another part of the forest

surrounding the clearing.

The voice did sound familiar. A voice from the past that I wanted to forget. That's why I wanted to

go to this school.

"Heart." I said reaching my hand out. He turned into wings and I rose into the air.

"You can't escape me." Throwing knives flew out of the forest. I dodged them easily. Then she

came out. The little witch. She wasn't actually a witch but she was a jerk. She was standing on her little hoverboard she always bragged about. She smirked at me. "Hello little brother."

"Hello Raven."

"Aww, can't we get over the sibling rivalry. After all, our parents always liked me best."

"Well, if by our parents you mean the dog."

"Ohhhhhhh!" Heart said.

"Be quite Heart." I said.

"Awwww, so cute, your weapon is your childhood crush."

"Can we kill her now?"

"Oh yeah."

I flew at her. Her hands turned into swords. She swung at my neck. I rotated in midair and

punched her in the gut. She swung her swords at my back as I tucked in my wings and went into a dive. Right before I hit the ground I snapped out my wings and rose into the air. That was to much for my wings. Some of my left wings was ripped off by the wind. It flew back towards me but I was already tumbling through the air. Raven dived at me and she was going to stab me, but the glob of Heart that was ripped off by the wind collided with her head. It looks liquid but it looked like Raven got a concussion. I stole her hoverboard and caught her as she fell. When we got to the ground Heart turned back into his human form and helped me carry back to the DWMA. I was to exhausted to talk out loud so I used my telekinesis to talk with Heart. I brought Raven up to the Death Room.

"Hey James what brings you here? Oh who is she?"

"This is Raven, she is my older sister. She is a Sol'Alfa weapon that doesn't need a meister to

wield her."

"Is she…"

"Yes I am surprised she isn't a Kishin by now."

"Hey I'm out of the loop here." Heart said, "Can someone catch me up?"

"She killed all the other Sol'Alfa and ate their souls." I said.

"Have you got a handle on your soul resonance?" Lord Death asked.

"Hmm, changing the subject. Good idea. Sadly we have not."

"Ok anything else ya need?"

"No, I am going to take a nap." I curled up on the floor and fell asleep.

When I woke up I was in the bed at Maka and Soul's house. Heart was sleeping on the floor. I

walked up to the window and pulled back the curtains. Sunlight flooded the room. It was the next day. I had slept through the day and the night. Heart was groaning behind me.

"I don't want to get up."

"Whatever, I am going out to get some breakfast."

"Oh, where are you going?"

"I know a good place for parfaits."

"Ooh, okay I'll follow you."

We walked out the door of our house. When we opened it up Blair jumped out at me. I quickly

dodged her, stepped over her body, and walked out the door. Every single morning the same thing over and over.

After breakfast we went to the dungeons of the DWMA. Raven was sitting in a cell.

"Hello little brother, how are you doing today?"

"My day always gets a little worse when you come around."

"Awwww, aren't you a little ball of sunshine."

"One of the things I really hate about you is the way you croon all the time."

"Awwww, I love you too."

"Why did you come here and why are you not a Kishin already?"

"Well the reason I am not a Kishin is that I haven't eaten enough souls and the reason I have

come here is to help you."

"Help me do what?"

"Get stronger, that is why I did what I did at our home."

"You killed the rest of the Sol'Alfa. Me, you, and Heart are the only ones left."

"I know secrets of the Sol'Alfa that even some of our leaders didn't know."

"Was that the only way to learn them?"

"Yes, and you need to kill me."

"No, you will just be reborn."

"I already have."

"Then why would you want me to kill you?"

"You and Heart will gain power beyond imagine."

"Why?"

"You and Heart will be the last pair. The last weapon and meister of the Sol'Alfa race."

"Well if you die is up to Lord Death."

She was sentenced to death. Lord Death used Spirit to kill her. Her last words were, "Goodbye

James, goodbye Earth." If only I knew what she really meant. When she died I felt power well up inside of me. I looked over at Heart and could tell he felt it too. After the execution we went to were we trained yesterday.

"Soul resonance! Resonance Fusion!"

I felt my power soar. Me and Heart fused in mind, soul, and body. Sadly with all our power we

lost most of our intelligence. I felt the power and raised my hands to the sky.

"Soul Destroyer."

A beam of black energy shot from my hands. The force propelled me into the ground. I tried to

stop but my hands stayed glued to the sky and kept firing off the energy. I was drilling through the Earth. I eventually passed out. When I awoke I was in a hot place with liquid all around me. I still could breath and I was lying on a hot metal. I stood up and was knocked off my feet by a strong current. I unleashed a strong blast of energy and the current stopped. Now I could stand. I felt very little gravity, but I felt a lot of pressure. I rose up through the hot liquid and eventually hit rock. I punched my way through the rock and eventually hit the surface. I wished I hadn't. Nothing was alive. The sun was hotter than it was before. There were ruined buildings and corpses everywhere. I couldn't take it. I threw myself into the sun. I just couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't take what I had become. I had to rest. When I hit the sun and was vaporized, I finally could.

FINISHED


End file.
